


Act Out

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rebellion, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Lately, Lore had been completely reprehensible when it came to the locals.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act Out

If Data had been able to feel emotionally affronted he was sure he would find his brother’s behavior towards their father deplorable. However, since he could not, he merely found it psychosocially interesting and mildly… well,  _amusing_  was as close a word as any, though technically he knew that he could not claim it to be an entirely accurate one.  

Lately, Lore had been completely reprehensible when it came to the locals; he had also been blatantly catty and rebellious whenever father had tried to enforce better interactions.

Something Data had found interesting was his own body’s reactions to Lore’s newfound streak of implied dominance and self-confidence. It had almost startled him the first time he had become aroused, but after reviewing the situation Data had realized it had been a direct effect of witnessing Lore’s participation in an altercation. A verbal fight had quickly become a physical confrontation; of course Lore had won the debacle, again trumping ‘the small mind and weak body’ of a strong townsman.

After that, tensions between Lore and father had quickly gone downhill. Currently they were in a long, drawn out stalemate of frigid silence.

Personally, Data wanted to see more testosterone ridden fighting.


End file.
